The wonders of Azeroth
by Matantei
Summary: A young night elf has all his childhood followed adventurers passing by the city of Darnassus. Now it's finally time for him to set off and explore the wonders of Azeroth


Hello people!

This story is one I originally wrote to put up at a side completely unrelated to WoW so therefore I spent a lot of time explaining different stuff. Don't let that bother too much please.

I love the game World of Warcraft, but I especially also like the story and lore behind.

Hope you enjoy this story of mine. Please comment, I appreciate both comment and criticism as I'd love to become better at writing :3

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft or any of the ideas behind. Athrikus Dal'ei is an OC I made up and has nothing to do with any characters that might exist in the game.

* * *

><p><strong>The wonders of Azeroth<strong>

The vast world known as Azeroth; three continental islands are forming this world, the Kingdom in the East, Northrend as the glory in the top of the world, and to the West resides Kalimdor. Many creatures resides these islands and the countries within them, some more vile than others. But some of the creatures are also further evolved than just being petty monsters like the hyenas walking the desert of Tanaris, the boars roaming in the mountains of Dun Morogh, no some of these are capable of advanced thinking, establishing societies, fighting each other... In this world, the Horde and the Alliance lives more or less peacefully side by side, just as long as everyone keeps to themselves, no one really cares about the other. But if one of the other kind should be spotted on their enemy's territory, the proud members of each side wouldn't keep the peaceful facade; nothing but a ticking bomb that anytime could explode into a violent war, fatal for both sides. But every matter between the Horde and the Alliance couldn't be less important, not for a Night Elf residing on the island of Teldrassil, situated in Northern Kalimdor.

His name was Athrikus Dal'ei, and never in his life had he seen anything but the island itself and the whole civilisation built in the crowns of the massive tree growing in the middle of the island. The Teldrassil itself. He had often been standing on the shore at the Rut'theran Village, the only actual village not situated up in the crowns, looking over the Veiled Sea, the great sea West of Kalimdor, at the boats coming and leaving. The many adventures passing by on their way. Ever since he was a kid, he had loved being in the great city of Darnassus where he grew up, listening to all the stories people brought along. Seen brothers and sisters fall in the fight against intruders planning to slay the High Priestess. Not even Athrikus himself knew where the High Priestess actually resided within the walls of the great city, so he often wondered how the enemy forces could know. No matter how many came, no matter how many stories he got, he never got tired of them. The world was so big and wide before him, massive differences even among countries just beside each other. It quickly became his purpose in life to explore every single corner of Azeroth. And one day it was time; he packed everything he could carry, left with his dear friend and companion, a well grown nightsaber on the first ship to the neighbouring country of Darkshore.

"Ye goin' nowhere without proper payment, ye hear me? Ye bloody land scrubber!" A beer mug flew through the packed tavern room, the goblin in charge running after, his face wretched in anger. But the sturdy tauren was already long gone, of course having no troubles running from the small goblin. Booty Bay, a goblin city and one of the only cities where Hordes and Alliances could drink as buddies, not worrying about race or class. A city of pirates and crime. And yet the only place in Stranglethorn Vale Athrikus could really feel at ease. He had crossed the Great Sea, now stepping upon the soil of Eastern Kingdoms and he quickly realised that people seemed weird here. The massive amount of water separating the two islands made life in both continents evolve in ways that couldn't possibly be more different.

And Athrikus knew pretty quickly he wasn't that fond of the humans, and that they probably didn't see his race as a big part of the alliance like the dwarves and the gnomes were. And yet he couldn't help like those better, the gnomes always had good jokes and were quirky in general while the dwarves just seemed more carefree and oblivious to what people could think about them. While the humans seemed to just want to expand their area, forcing people to agree with their statements. They were naïve, they ruined nature and boasted about it. The biggest capital of them all, the city of Stormwind, nothing but bricks! To think they had destroyed such a big part of the environment for their own gaining, it was a disgrace. And even the dwarves and the gnomes couldn't quite be free from these accusations, probably polluting even more than the humans. Everything was literally covered in smog in the Dwarven District of Stormwind City, a hell he wouldn't ever try again, even if his life depend on it. He undoubtedly liked the more nature-minded personality of the inhabitants of his own home country, and generally penetrating in all of Kalimdor from what he had noticed. He would even dare say he liked the people of the Horde better than his own allies, because to him war was nothing but a time consuming stupidity with no gain for anyone.

_'Andorhal, Western Plaguelands._

_To believe this was once ours is insane. Undeads everywhere, no trait of any actual living being can be seen in miles and miles. I am closing in on my goal and final destination, the land of Northrend, the kingdom of the Lich King. According to the rumour, a land full of danger, a place you do not come to unprepared. But I am ready for anything that might happen, I swear on the pride of my Darnassian blood and the name of the High Priestess that I shall not fall before I am aware of every corner of Azeroth. Even if I'm hit I will stand, even if I shall hike the highest mountains or cross the widest rivers.'_

_'Kamagua, Howling Fjord._

_This is it. The end. My long journey has finally come to an end after ten years an eleven months of what seemed to be an unending road to my goal. Now fulfilled; but what have I accomplished? I have explored every single field in this land, every single animal roaming the areas I have passed on my way, but do I feel at ease? The snow lays white and cold around me like a carpet on the ground, and as I look up in the sky, I see lights dancing across it, the moon shining pale on the morning sky, still not being fully engulfed by the rays of the day. I smiled as I sank down on my knees, exhausted from the long travel. Yes, I am at ease. With the dazzling Northern Light, beautifully sparkling above my head, I decide that this is where my journey ends. This is where I will close my eyes and go to sleep, knowing not a second of my hardships were futile.'_


End file.
